


Ostrożnie z życzeniami

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [78]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nutaxd: Jeśli przyjmujesz prompty to ja mam pomysł na jeden ^^ LARRYLottie jest zakochana w Harrym. Chce się z nim umówić, ale dowiaduje się, że on jest gejem. I jest załamana i w ogóle. I pewnego dni albo:a) leży sobie na jakieś polanie i leci spadająca gwiazda, lub b) są jej np 16 urodziny i wypowiada życzenie, albo c) znajduje złotą rybkę, która może spełnić jej jedno życzenie. A tym życzeniem jest, aby stała się chłopakiem. I po chwili uświadamia sobie, że mogła sobie życzyć, aby Harry się w niej zakochał, ale jest już za późno - pierwsze zdanie się liczy. I jak rano się budzi to jest w ciele chłopaka (Louisa). Resztę pozostawiam Twojej wyobraźni. Ale ma być happy end ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostrożnie z życzeniami

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka: Długo mi to zajęło, ale ostatnio mam problemy z pisaniem. Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc Marcelkowi<3 Gdyby nie Ona zapewne dalej męczyłabym się w tym promptem.

Poprawiła blond kosmyk, który opadł jej na czoło i po raz ostatni przejrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Niebieska, zwiewna sukienka, pasująca kolorem do jej oczu, lekki makijaż i włosy związane gumką, z której wydostało się kilka pasemek. Wyglądała ładnie, co ją bardzo cieszyło. Jednak po chwili uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, uświadamiając sobie, że niepotrzebnie tak się starała. Nie miała dla kogo. Owszem na przyjęcie z okazji jej 16 urodzin – które za chwilę miało się zacząć - przyjdzie wiele osób i chciała, aby pochwalili jej wygląd, jednak ta najważniejsza nie zwróci na to uwagi.  
Od ponad roku podkochiwała się w kapitanie szkolnej drużyny – Harrym Stylesie. Pomimo tego, że był starszy od niej o 2 lata, udało jej się dostać do jego paczki przyjaciół. Myślała, że ma jakieś szanse, dopóki jakiś tydzień temu Harry nie przyznał się do bycia gejem. W tym momencie czuła jak jej serce pęka i żałował, że nie urodziła się chłopakiem. Dlaczego nie mogłaby byś swoim bratem Louisem? Na pewno zwróciłaby uwagę Harry’ego. Lou podobał się wielu osobom. Harry pewnie też by mu się nie oparł. Dobrze więc, że przyjedzie on dopiero za dwa dni, aby świętować jej urodziny z rodziną. Ciężko byłoby jej patrzeć, jak Styles ślini się na widok jej brata.  
\- Lottie – z zadumy wyrwał ją głos Jay – Zejdź na dół.  
Dziewczyna poprawiła kosmyk włosów i wyszła z pokoju, schodząc na dół. Przy drzwiach stali już pierwsi goście. Wpuściła ich do środka, przyjmując od nich życzenia, prezenty i mocne uściski. Harry przyszedł jako jeden z ostatnich. Lottie od razu poczuła jak jej uśmiech się robi jeszcze większy – jakby zaraz miały jej pęknąć policzki – a serce przyspiesza swój bieg.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lottie – loczek przekroczył próg domu, od razu zgarniając dziewczynę w swoje objęcia i, unosząc odrobinę, mocno przytulił. Blondynka zachichotała, obejmując szyję chłopaka. Chłopak odstawił ją, cmokając w policzek – co wywołało u nastolatki dorodne rumieńce – i wręczył prezent.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, prowadząc Harry’ego do ogrodu, gdzie była reszta gości. Po drodze minęli Jay, która stała przy oknie, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon. Widząc swoją córkę i jej przyjaciela, posłał im ciepły uśmiech, co chłopak odwzajemnił.  
\- Louis! – warknęła do słuchawki, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech – Nic mnie to nie interesuje! Masz przyjechać do domu. Nie za tydzień, tylko teraz.  
Lottie przewróciła oczami, słysząc rozmowę jej mamy z bratem. Była ciekawa co takiego Lou znowu wymyślił.  
\- Coś jest nie tak? – zapytał Harry, kątem oka spoglądając na kobietę, gdy wychodzili z domu.  
\- Wszystko ok, tylko mój głupi brat pewnie znowu coś wymyślił, przez co jego przyjazd ponownie się opóźni – wyjaśniła.  
\- Masz jeszcze jednego brata? – spojrzał zaskoczony na blondynkę – Myślałam, że masz tylko Ernesta.  
\- Tak, Louis studiuje w Londynie i rzadko przyjeżdża do domu. Zaczął studia, kiedy ty przeprowadziłeś się do Doncaster, więc nie miałeś okazji go poznać.  
Styles nie miał okazji już nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż jubilatka została otoczona przez gości.  
*****  
Czas mijał wszystkim na dobrej zabawie. Z głośników leciała muzyka, stoły były wypełnione przekąskami i napojami, goście miło spędzali czas rozmawiając, żartując i tańcząc. W końcu nadszedł czas na tort.  
Jay weszła do ogrodu niosąc w dłoniach ciasto, na którym paliło się 16 świeczek, podczas gdy reszta gości stanęła dookoła stolika, przy którym znajdowała się jubilatka.  
\- Pamiętaj, aby pomyśleć życzenie nim zdmuchniesz – odezwał się Harry, kiedy mam Lottie położyła przed nią tort. Blondynka spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a przez jej myśl przeszło _„Chciałabym być chłopakiem, abyś mnie pokochał”_. I to właśnie było jej życzeniem, kiedy zdmuchiwała świeczki.  
*****  
Promienie słońca wpadające przez okno, zatrzymały się na jej twarzy, powoli wybudzając ze snu. Jęknęła cicho przewracając się na bok i zakrywając głowę kołdrą. Sięgnęła do policzka lekko się w niego drapiąc i zauważyła, że coś było nie tak – lekko kłuła. Przejechała dłonią jeszcze raz, po całej szczęce i, o boże, miała zarost. Odrzuciła kołdrę na bok i spanikowana wyskoczyła z łóżka, podbiegając do lustra.  
To nie był chyba dobry pomysł. Czuła jak robi jej się słabo i kręci w głowie.  
Zamiast zobaczyć niską blondynkę, ujrzała nieco wyższego szatyna, z roztrzepanymi włosami. W odbiciu widziała swojego brata – Louisa. Co do cholery? Jak to się stało?  
I wtedy sobie przypomniała, życzenie. Chciała być chłopakiem, aby Harry się w niej zakochał. A wystarczyło poprosić, aby Harry się w niej zakochał, w niej jako dziewczynie. Niestety uświadomiło to sobie, kiedy już zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki.  
I co ona teraz zrobi? Przecież nie może się pokazać innym? Louis wraca już jutro, zresztą mama na pewno się zainteresuje, gdzie się ona podziała. Ona, czyli Lottie. Z drugiej strony nie może tu siedzieć cały czas. Musi wyjść. Może mogłaby się wymknąć, zostawiając wiadomość innym. No tak, ale przecież nie pokarze się innym w swojej koszuli. Hmmm…  
Ostatecznie postanowiła przemknąć do pokoju swojego brata, z nadzieją, że zostawił tam jakieś swoje ubrania. Udało jej się niepostrzeżenie przejść przez korytarz i dostać do pokoju brata. Na szczęście w szafce znalazła jakieś bokserki, które zapewne zapomniał zabrać ostatnio, gdy ich odwiedzał, a w szafie leżało kilka par spodni i koszulek, w których Louis już nie chodził. Szybko coś na siebie zarzuciła i wyszła z pokoju. Ostrożnie chodziła na dół, aby nikt jej nie usłyszał, co chwilę rozglądając się, nie chcąc zostać przyłapanym. Była już przy drzwiach, wygrzebując z szafki jakieś stare vansy szatyna, kiedy z kuchni nagle wyłoniła się jej mama.  
\- Louis? – była zaskoczona widokiem syna – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Ja…um…ja przyjechałem wcześniej – skłamała spanikowana.  
\- Jeszcze wczoraj próbowałeś mi wmówić, że masz coś ważnego do załatwienia i przyjedziesz dopiero za tydzień – zmarszczyła brwi podejrzliwie.  
\- Eee…no…no tak, ale…ale plany uległy zmianie – wypaliła szybko, pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy.  
\- No dobrze – odpuściła, jednak widać było, że jeszcze będzie o to wypytywać – Wróciłeś w nocy? Czemu się od razu nie przywitałeś?  
\- Nie chciałem was budzić – wzruszyła ramionami, starała się jak najlepiej odgrywać rolę swojego brata.  
\- A teraz gdzie ci tak śpieszno?  
\- Um…chciałem się przespacerować. Myślałem, że nie ma nikogo w domu. Było bardzo cicho – skłamała.  
\- No dobrze, w takim razie idź, ale szybko wracaj.  
\- Dobrze – skinęła głową – Gdzie idziesz? – wypaliła, widząc jak jej mama kieruje się na piętro.  
\- Obudzić Lottie – odpowiedziała, zatrzymując się na schodach i spoglądając na chłopaka przez ramię.  
\- Nie – krzyknęła – To znaczy, Lottie nie ma. Byłem u niej. Zostawiła kartkę, że poszła Katy oddać jej książkę. Podobno wczoraj Lottie zapomniałą jej ją oddać – zmyśliła na poczekaniu.  
\- Oh, w porządku – Jay zdawał się być tym lekko zaskoczona, ale nic nie powiedziała. Lottie, szybko założyła buty i wybiegał z domu. Zatrzymała się biorąc oddech, dopiero gdy była pewna, że jest daleko od domu.  
I co ona teraz ma zrobić? Zaczęła krążyć w miejscu, dłonie wplątując w krótkie brązowe kosmyki. Z boku zapewne musiało wyglądać to zabawnie, ale dla niej nie było. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją niski, głęboki głos, który bardzo dobrze znała.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – uniosła głowę i przed sobą ujrzała piękne, zielone tęczówki.  
\- Tak Harry – odpowiedział natychmiast i dopiero, kiedy na twarzy loczka dostrzegła zaskoczenie zdała sobie sprawę co powiedziała.  
\- Znasz mnie?  
\- Um… tak, można tak powiedzieć – próbowała jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji – Lottie, moja siostra o tobie wspominała.  
\- Oh, a więc ty musisz być Louis – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Nie wiedziałem, że brat Lottie jest tak uroczy.  
Dziewczyna słysząc to poczuła ukłucie w sercu, jednak starała się tego nie pokazywać. Bo oczywiście miała rację. Louis w jednej chwili mógł oczarować Stylesa. Jednak po chwili sobie uświadomiła, że jako jej brat ma możliwość zbliżenia się do Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Postanowiła to wykorzystać.  
Uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na niego z pod swoich rzęs. Wiedziała, że to zadziała. Zawsze działało. Dzięki temu Louis nie raz osiągał to co chciał.  
\- Nic jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz.  
\- Ale chciałbym – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, pokazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Czyżby? – uniosła brew, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Oczywiście i liczę na to, że mi na to pozwolisz – zrobił krok do przodu, bardziej zbliżając się do Lottie, przez co musiała unieść głowę, by patrzeć na twarz chłopaka – Może się przejdziemy. Masz czas?  
\- Jasne – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Ruszyli w kierunku parku, zagłębiając się w rozmowie. Lottie musiała się pilnować, aby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czego, czego nie powinna. Przecież Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Louis wszystko o nim wie. Mimo to spędzili razem bardzo miło czas.  
\- Masz może czas wieczorem? – loczek spytał niespodziewanie.  
\- Wieczorem? – dziewczyna była lekko zaskoczona. Czy Harry chciał ją, a raczej Louisa zabrać na randkę? Nie żeby nie chciała, ale nie wiedziała czy jest na to gotowa, bała się jakby to mogło się skończyć.  
\- Wieczorem – potwierdził – uważasz, że jest za wcześnie na randkę?  
\- Um…co? Nie, chętnie z tobą pójdę – postanowiła zaryzykować.  
\- Świetnie, wpadnę po ciebie o 18.00 – oznajmił.  
\- Nie – wyrwało się z jej ust. Przecież nikt w domu nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Bo co jeśli jej brat, prawdziwy Louis wróci i zaczną go wypytywać o Stylsa? – To znaczy – zaczęła, widząc zaskoczoną minę loczka- Może spotkajmy się w parku?  
\- Oh, w porządku – odpowiedział, a po chwili na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech - Takim razie do zobaczenia – odwrócił się i machając do niej, odszedł w kierunku swojego domu.  
*****  
Tak jak się umówili, spotkali się o 18.00 w parku. Na szczęście nie musiała się tłumaczyć Jay. Jej babcia zadzwoniła dzisiaj, że potrzebuje pomocy (nie wiedziała w czym, nie bardzo słuchała) i jej mam pojechała do niej zabierając młodsze rodzeństwo dziewczyny, po za Lottie. Lottie-Louis, aby jakoś ratować sytuację, skłamała, że otrzymała od siostry szatyna, wiadomość, że będzie dzisiaj nocować u Katy. Zaskoczyła tym Jay, ale na szczęście kobieta nie komentowała i niedopytywała. Rodzina miała wrócić, dopiero następnego dnia koło południa.  
Harry zabrał ją do jednej z najlepszych pizzerii w Doncaster. Na początku Lottie była odrobine spięta i niepewna. Cały czas bała się czy przypadkiem nie zrobi czegoś nieodpowiedniego, bała się jak ta randka się skończy. Jednak to wszystko dość szybko zniknęło.  
Bawili się naprawdę dobrze, co chwile żartując i wybuchając śmiechem. W pewnym momencie poczuła dłoń loczka na swoim udzie. Na jej twarzy, a raczej twarzy Louisa wykwitł dorodny rumieniec. Jednak nie powiedział nic, ani nie zrzuciła jego dłoni.  
Po dwóch godzinach w pizzerii, wyszli, a Harry postanowił odprowadzić ja do domu. Zatrzymali się na ganku, stając naprzeciwko siebie.  
\- Dziękuję za cudowny wieczór – uniosła lekko głowę, uśmiechając się słodko do zielonookiego. Harry stał bardzo blisko niej.  
\- To ja ci dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś – odpowiedział i pochylił się, muskając jej usta.  
Lottie czuła jak jej serce zaczyna galopować. Tak długo na to czekała i oto, Harry Styles właśnie ją pocałował. Szkoda tylko, że była w ciele swojego brata, a nie swoim. Szybko jednak odgoniła te myśli i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy chłopak się odsunął.  
\- Wejdziesz? – zaproponowała, nie chcąc jeszcze się z nim rozstawać.  
\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać – przygryzł swoją dolna wargę.  
\- Nie będziesz, nikogo nie ma – wyjaśniła – Więc jak?  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał ochoczo głową i wszedł za Louisem-Lottie do środka.  
Udali się do kuchni, gdzie Harry usiadł przy stoliku, a dziewczyna podeszła do blatu przygotowując herbatę. Przez cały ten czas rozmawiali, ani na moment w pomieszczeniu nie zapanowała cisza. Do chwili…  
Lottie-Louis właśnie odstawiła czajnik, po zalaniu kubków z herbatą, kiedy poczuła na swoich biodrach parę silnych dłoni, które je ściskały. Zesztywniała, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Powoli zaczynała panikować. Harry przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, sunąc nosem po szyi mniejszego chłopaka, a Lottie poczuła, jak do jej tyłka, a raczej tyłka jej brata, dociśnięte jest krocze loczka, dzięki czemu wyraźnie mogła czuć jego erekcję.  
Co jest? Harry się do niej przystawiał, a raczej do jej brata. Harry był podniecony i wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na herbatę, tylko na coś innego.  
Odwróciła się przodem do niego, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak wszystko wyleciało jej z głowy, kiedy Styles przyssał się do jej szyi. Zaczął składać na niej pocałunki, kierując się ku górze. Zatrzymał się przy kąciku wąskich warg i już zamierzał złożyć na nich pocałunek, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Lottie, a raczej Louisa.  
\- Nie – zaprotestowała. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby to zakończyło się seksem. Nie chciała tego, nie w ciele jej brata.  
\- Co? – odsunął się zaskoczony.  
\- Przykro mi Harry, ale nie mogę – odepchnęła go bardziej od siebie.  
\- Dlaczego? Lottie, dlaczego?  
\- Lottie? – była zaskoczona, skąd Harry wiedział kim jest – Skąd wiesz?  
Chłopak jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko cały czas powtarzał jej imię. Chwycił ją za ramiona i lekko nią potrząsał.  
*****  
Otworzyła swoje oczy i pierwsze co zobaczyła, to zielone tęczówki.  
\- Nareszcie – westchnął, odsuwając się odrobinę i siadając na brzegu łóżka.  
Nastolatka zamrugała kilka razy i rozejrzała się dookoła. Była w swoim pokoju, w swoim łóżku, a obok siedział Harry…chłopak jej brata.  
Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że to wszystko był tylko sen. Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Jej mama miała rację, kiedy mówiła, że nie powinna tak późno jeść, kiedy postanowiła dojeść zapiekankę z obiadu. Ale co mogła poradzić, kiedy była głodna. Podejrzewała, że spędzenie wieczoru w towarzystwie Louisa i Harry’ego, którzy zamiast oglądać film cały czas się obściskiwali, również miało swój wpływ na jej sen.  
Przecież Harry i Lou od kilku lat tworzyli szczęśliwy związek. I może kiedyś, ale tylko może, Lottie była zauroczona loczkiem, tak teraz cieszyła się ich szczęściem.  
\- Co się stało? – postanowiła się odezwać.  
\- Obiecałaś mi pomóc w kupieniu prezentu dla Louisa. Jutro jest nasza 5 rocznica.  
\- Tak, faktycznie – przypomniała sobie, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu – Daj mi chwilę, ogarnę się i możemy iść.  
\- W porządku – rozsiadł się wygodniej na jej łóżku, podczas gdy ona wstała i podeszła do szafy.  
\- Chcę się przebrać, nie masz zamiaru wyjść? – spojrzała na niego kątem oka.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział sięgając po jakiś modowy magazyn, leżący na szafce nocnej i przeglądając go.  
\- Dlaczego? – ponownie zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Louis nie może się dowiedzieć, że tu jestem. Będzie chciał dowiedzieć się gdzie i po co idziemy, plus pewnie pójdzie z nami – wyjaśnił, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
\- No tak – mruknęła. Harry miał rację, to było w stylu szatyna – W takim razie odwróć się i zamknij oczy – zarządziła.  
\- Daj spokój – zaczął, mimo to wykonał jej prośbę – Wiesz, że jestem gejem.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – warknęła i szybko zmieniła piżamę na wyciągnięte ubrania, nie spuszczając wzroku z loczka.  
\- Co innego gdybyś wyglądała jak Louis – kontynuował, ignorując wypowiedź blondynki – Wtedy mógłbym się na ciebie rzucić.  
\- Zamknij się – wycedziła przez zęby, czując jak jej policzki zaczynają piec, kiedy przypomniał sobie końcówkę snu. Ostatni raz tak późno jadła i pozwoliła, aby Harry i Louis obściskiwali się w jej towarzystwie. Ostatni raz!


End file.
